De repente pai
by pequenastiff
Summary: Uma traição separou Sasuke de Sakura. Ele a mandou de volta para Londres e não acreditou quando ela disse que era inocente e muito menos que a pequena Mei era filha deles. Apesar da convicção, quando a menina foi sequestrada três anos depois, ele veio ao socorro de Sakura - era o único que poderia recuperá-la viva.


Londres. A casa, imponente, ficava num endereço sofisticado, próximo ao Hyde Park. Eram cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde, seis horas após o início do tormento.

A tensão na sala de visitas lindamente decorada era quase palpável. Pessoas se reuniam em pequenos grupos, algumas falando num tom baixo e grave, outras irrompendo em choro ocasionalmente. Algumas consolavam, outras se mantinham apartadas de tudo, em silêncio.

Sakura pertencia ao último grupo, sentada solitária numa poltrona de couro. Parecia calma enquanto olhava para o tapete claro sob seus pés, indiferente a tudo.

Mas o fato era que ela não estava indiferente. Cada movimento, cada som fazia sua mente reverberar. Se movesse um músculo, seu autocontrole, mantido a tão duras penas, ruiria como um castelo de cartas.

Quando a terrível notícia chegara, Sakura fora arrebatada por um terror incontrolável. Tentaram colocá-la na cama. Tentaram fazê-la tomar tranquilizantes para livrá-la do tormento. Tentaram mantê-la desligada de tudo.

Ela se recusara. O que mais poderia fazer? Como uma mãe poderia refugiar-se no sono num momento como aquele?

Mas não havia nada mais torturante do que a espera.

Tinha que esperar pelo homem que era o centro daquela crise, pelo homem que chegaria para controlar a situação.

Já lhe haviam informado que ele estava a caminho, como se a notícia pudesse fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Nada, porém, poderia curá-la daquele horror. Nada. Ninguém.

Portanto, lá estava ela, olhos baixos para que ninguém pudesse adivinhar sua aflição, para que ninguém pudesse ver a palidez de sua pele, realçada pelo negro da camiseta de mangas longas e da calça de stretch.

O som repentino de um carro freando diante da casa deixou a todos em estado de alerta. Sakura não se mexeu, nem ergueu os olhos.

Ouviu-se o som de vozes no hall de entrada, uma delas destacada pelo tom incisivo e autoritário.

Os passos, firmes e precisos, aproximaram-se da sala de visitas fechada. Todos dentro da sala voltaram-se quando a porta se abriu, os olhos ansiosos cravados no homem que apareceu à soleira.

Sakura, entretanto, manteve os olhos fixos no tapete, contando cuidadosamente os pequenos botões de rosa que faziam parte do padrão do tecido, em tons pálidos de azul e pêssego.

Alto, atlético, cabelos negros, corpo rijo. Camisa branca, gravata escura, terno cinza, com o caimento característico de uma seda cara. O rosto era pálido, sempre fora, realçando o nariz longo e reto, a boca resoluta e sensual. E os olhos... Eram olhos de um caçador, de um predador. Negros. Frios, como as linhas do rosto. Um homem talhado em pedra.

Ele ficou parado à porta por longos e cruciais segundos, mantendo a todos em suspense. Os olhos frios perscrutaram o ambiente até encontrar Sakura, sentada em seu esplendor solitário, o rosto baixo, distante.

O homem se aproximou, os movimentos sinuosos como os de um felino, e parou diante dela.

- Sakura? - chamou em tom baixo.

Ela não se moveu. Os olhos focalizaram debilmente o par de sapatos de couro feitos a mão.

- Sakura! - Dessa vez, havia um tom mais autoritário naquela voz.

Os olhos enevoados subiram lentamente, contemplando as longas pernas, o torso poderoso. Finalmente, os olhos verdes encontraram os do homem que ela desejara jamais voltar a ver.

Há quanto tempo não o via? Dois, quase três anos? E, nesse tempo todo, ele mudara muito pouco. Mas por que haveria de mudar? Afinal, Sasuke Uchiha era forte, poderoso, podia se dar ao luxo de ter casas elegantes nos melhores endereços das capitais mais importantes do mundo. Nascera para o poder, criara-se no poder e usava o poder. Quando erguia a voz, as pessoas se intimidavam.

Era um homem que possuía tudo: boa aparência, um corpo perfeito e saudável, inteligência aguda. O que três anos poderiam mudar? O olhar, talvez? Poderia ser mais inclemente?

Afinal, ele era o inclemente. Ela, a pecadora.

Três anos, lembrou Sakura. Três anos de um silenciosos ressentimento. Três anos desde que decidira abandoná-la. E agora ele tinha a ousadia de aparecer e de chamá-la pelo nome, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas não era. Ambos sabiam que não era. E Sakura não estava em condições de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela desviou o olhar.

Nesse momento ele falou outra vez. A mensagem soou alta e clara. Todos ouviram, ofegantes:

- Saíam!

Sasuke permaneceu parado diante de Sakura, esperando que sua ordem fosse cumprida.

As pessoas saíram da sala em silêncio: os dois policiais à paisana; o motorista taciturno sem uniforme; a babá em lágrimas, com o rosto afundado num lenço; a governanta solene e seu marido, o faz-tudo da casa; o médico que fora chamado para cuidar da babá, mas que se demorara, temendo pela saúde de Sakura.

Ela ouviu a porta fechar quando a última pessoa saiu, deixando-os no mais absoluto silêncio.

Sasuke se afastou, retornando alguns segundos depois com um copo.

- Beba! - ordenou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

O aroma característico de brandy invadiu as narinas de Sakura. Ela balançou a cabeça, espalhando os cabelos em um raro tom de rosa e longos por ombros e braços.

Ele ignorou a negativa.

- Beba! - repetiu. - Está pálida como um fantasma. Beba, ou terei que forçá-la a isso.

As palavras foram mais do que uma advertência. Isso ficou muito claro quando Sasuke segurou o queixo de Sakura com mãos fortes.

Ela bebeu, mas engasgou quando o líquido deslizou como fogo por sua garganta seca.

- Assim está melhor - ele murmurou, sem saber que fora seu toque, e não a bebida, que a fizera engasgar. - Beba um pouco mais.

Ela obedeceu, procurando proteger-se do terror que experimentava. Seu corpo ainda reagia de modo violento ao contato físico com aquele que lhe causara tanta dor e desilusão.

Ele a fez beber vários goles até decidir que já era o bastante. Então Sakura ergueu os olhos verdes, cheios de condenação.

- Foi você que fez isso? - indagou, as palavras raspando a garganta tensa.

Sasuke queria negar, usando os olhos para perguntar como ela poderia suspeitar que fosse capaz de algo tão hediondo.

- Eu o odeio - ela prosseguiu. - Desprezo o chão em que pisa. Se algo acontecer a minha filhinha, é melhor se cuidar. Irei atrás de você até o fim do mundo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Surpreendentemente, ele não respondeu nem reagiu. Nunca fora um homem que se deixasse ameaçar.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu - pediu, imperturbável.

A imagem voltou violenta à mente de Sakura: a babá entrando cambaleante na sala, o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Mei foi seqüestrada! - gritara, assustada. - Simplesmente apareceram e levaram-na enquanto estávamos brincando no parque!

A lembrança acordou-a do torpor.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu! - vociferou, fulminando-o com os olhos brilhantes. - Ela significa a única humilhação de sua vida, Sasuke! Por isso decidiu eliminá-la?

- Não levei sua filha - declarou.

Sakura percebeu, com desgosto, que ele não se referira à criança como filha dele, ou deles.

- Levou, sim - insistiu sem pestanejar. - Sabe de uma coisa? Seu sobrenome devia ser Vingança. Só não consigo entender por que não levaram a mim, no lugar dela.

- Pense um pouco. Com sorte, talvez encontre uma resposta.

Ela desviou os olhos, odiando aquela cruel indiferença.

- Céus, você me dá náuseas! - murmurou, afastando-se. Abraçando o próprio corpo, ficou olhando, através da janela, para o circo que a segurança armara ao redor da casa: homens com cães, armas, telefones celulares, olhares atentos. Riu, escarnecendo: - Que grande espetáculo! A quem está tentando enganar?

- Isso é para manter a imprensa afastada - ele explicou secamente. - Apesar de ter sido treinada para esse tipo de contingência, aquela babá estúpida saiu gritando pelo parque como uma louca, para Londres inteira ouvir. - Suspirou, numa primeira demonstração de raiva. - Agora o mundo todo sabe que a criança foi sequestrada. Como conseguiremos resgatá-la sem alarido?

- Oh, Deus! - Sakura cobriu a boca com as mãos, cedendo ao pânico. - Por quê, Sasuke? Ela tem apenas dois anos! Não significava nenhuma ameaça! Por que levou meu bebê?

No instante seguinte, ele já estava ao lado de Sakura, segurando-lhe os braços com força.

- Vou dizer pela última vez. Portanto, ouça bem: não sequestrei sua filha.

- Mas alguém... alguém o fez. - ela balbuciou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. - Quem mais poderia odiá-la tanto, a ponde de fazer isso?

Ele voltou a suspirar. Não podia responder porque, de certa forma, merecia a acusação.

- Venha sentar-se novamente, antes que caia - sugeriu.

- Não quero me sentar! - ela recusou, exasperada. - E para de me tocar! - Desvencilhou-se das mãos de Sasuke com um gesto violento. Ele apertou os lábios, dando mostra de que, por fim, o comportamento de Sakura começava a enervá-lo. - Quem mais? - ela repetiu, num murmúrio. - Quem mais desejaria tirar minha filhinha de mim?

- De você? - ele perguntou calmamente, dando-lhe as costas. - Foi de mim que tiraram a criança!

- Ah, é? - Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônica e incrédula. - Por que haveriam de fazer isso? Você a rejeitou!

- Mas o mundo não sabe disso.

Sakura sentiu-se enregelar por dentro. Então suas suspeitas não eram verdadeiras!

- Sou um homem poderoso - ele prosseguiu. - E o poder faz muitos inimigos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não! Isso é coisa de família, sei que é. Falei com eles ao tel...

- Você falou com eles? - Sasuke voltou-se, um brilho frio nos olhos de predador.

- Ao telefone - ela completou, tentando esquecer da náusea que sentira ao desligar o aparelho.

- Quando? - Sasuke inquiriu, enrouquecido. - Quando recebeu o telefonema?

- Cerca de uma hora após terem levado Mei. Disseram que você saberia o que fazer. - Uma sombra escura desceu sobre o olhar cristalino de Sakura. - Então faça alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Deus, faça!

Ele engoliu um impropério e segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá.

- Agora escute. Preciso saber o que lhe disseram. E preciso saber como disseram.

- Quer saber se eram sicilianos? Sim, eram! Como você! - ela respondeu, num tom acusador. - Reconheci o sotaque, o desprezo por quem não tem o mesmo sangue!

Sasuke ignorou o comentário.

- Homem ou mulher?

- Homem - ela murmurou.

- Velho, jovem?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- A voz estava abafada, com algo cobrindo o bocal.

Sakura fez menção de cobrir os lábios trêmulos com a mão, mas Sasuke a segurou.

- Falava seu idioma?

Ela confirmou, meneando a cabeça.

- Com sotaque siciliano. Solte-me...

Sasuke voltou a ignorá-la.

- E o que disseram? - insistiu.

Ela começou a tremer violentamente.

- "Estamos... estamos com sua filha" - repetiu, palavra por palavra. - "Ela está segura... por enquanto. Chame... o Uchiga. Ele saberá o que fazer. Entraremos em contato... novamente... às sete e meia". - Sakura olhou ao redor, apavorada. - Que horas são?

- Calma. Ainda não são nem seis horas - ele sussurrou para acalmá-la. - Concentre-se, por favor. Ouviu mais alguma coisa? Algum som de fundo, um avião, um carro...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. - Libertou uma das mãos para cobrir os olhos. - Minha filhinha... Minha pobre filhinha... Quero-a aqui! - Voltou-se na direção de Sasuke. - Em meus braços... - E abraçou a si mesma, como se estivesse envolvendo a garotinha. - Oh, Sasuke, faça alguma coisa!

- Suba até seu quarto e tente descansar - ele recomendou. - Eu lhe direi se voltarem a ligar.

- Você tomará conta de tudo?

- Não é para isso que estou aqui?

Era o único motivo de ele estar ali.

- Onde você estava? - ela indagou, repentinamente curiosa. - Quando recebeu a notícia, onde estava?

- Em Nova York.

Sakura espantou-se.

- Nova York? Mas faz apenas seis horas que...

- Voei num Concorde, o avião mais rápido do mundo. Ainda suspeita que sequestrei sua filha?

Sakura ergueu o queixo, os olhos frios como gelo.

- Nós dois sabemos do que você é capaz.

- Por que eu desejaria fazer isso? - ele argumentou, num tom razoável. -Mei não representa nenhuma ameaça.

- Não? - Sakura o desafiou com o olhar. - Até que você se livre de mim e consiga uma nova esposa, Mei é sua herdeira legítima, mesmo sem ter tido a atenção do pai, que não foi homem suficiente para assumi-la.

A provocação fora longe demais.

- Tome cuidado - ele advertiu, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. - Veja lá o que me diz!

- Quanto a você, cuide para que minha filha volte para mim inteira. Do contrário, que Deus o ajude - ela preveniu. - Jogarei o sobrenome Uchiha na lama!

- Do que poderá me acusar? Não dei a você e a sua filha tudo o que poderia desejar? Eu lhe dei meu lar e meu dinheiro, sem falar no meu nome!

- Por quê, Sasuke? Para proteger seu maldito orgulho siciliano!

- Que orgulho? - Abruptamente, ele empertigou-se e deu-lhe as costas. - Você assassinou meu orgulho quando dormiu com outro homem!

Sakura sentiu o peito apertado, numa torturada compaixão pelo homem que convivia com aquela crença havia quase três anos. Simplesmente acreditar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade era um golpe mortal naquele ego sem tamanho.

- Ah! - Ele brandiu uma das mãos, num gesto de desgosto. - Não vou mais discutir com você. Eu a desprezo. E me desprezo por me dar ao trabalho de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Caminhou, decidido, até a porta.

- Sasuke!

Ele parou, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Sim?

- Por favor... Mesmo que não acredite em mim, Mei não cometeu nenhum crime!

- Eu sei - ele concordou, inabalável.

- Então, por favor... por favor, traga-a de volta! Viva!

Ele aprumou o corpo e a fitou. Os olhos duro e frios contemplaram os cabelos longos até a cintura, preso apenas com uma tiara de veludo negro. Sakura não era alta, e o estilo simples de suas roupas só fazia acentuar seu corpo esguio.

Era uma criatura delicada, que parecia preste a romper-se uma lufada de ar mais forte. Uma palavra mais dura poderia quebrá-la em duas. Entretanto...

Como se fosse possível, os olhos dou negros tornaram-se ainda mais inclementes.

- A criança foi sequestrada porque tem meu sobrenome - Ele disse com frieza. - Portanto, farei o possível e o impossível para resgatá-la.

A porta se fechou, deixando Sakura zangada. Ele se referia a Mei como "a criança", como se ela fosse uma boneca sem alma! Um mero objeto inanimado que fora roubado!

- Oh! - Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos insuportáveis.

Sua garotinha, nas mãos de um louco! Que tipo de monstro sem coração tiraria uma filhinha de sua mãe? O que tornava uma pessoa tão cruel, tão má?

Ergueu o rosto quando um pensamento sombrio atravessou sua mente. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa capaz de tamanha crueldade: Fugaku Uchiha.

Era muitas vezes mais inclemente do que Sasuke. E a odiava. Odiava-a por considerá-la indigna do filho. Se Sasuke se considerava onipotente, Fugaku julgava-se um deus.

Ela endireitou o corpo. Mas ainda tremia. Um medo terrível invadiu seu coração materno.


End file.
